


Truly Crowned

by Newtexe (ArcMages)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcMages/pseuds/Newtexe
Summary: In which Thomas is a prince who finds himself captivated by a particular castle guard who might be more than just a guard in both birthrights and heart.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. The Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking out this story <3 I hope you enjoy it. This is a reupload of my very first Newtmas fic! Originally called 'False Prince.'

A young man walked down the main hall gracefully, his posture straight and his hands by his sides. The bright crimson-red cape which hung from his shoulders swayed behind him delicately. His outfit consisted of simple white cloths sewn together with the utmost of care to make an elegant set of dress pants and a blazer. It contrasted with his jet-black hair which was pulled back professionally by his own self. On his lips, a slight smirk could be seen.

The aura he gave off was of pure pride. With guards surrounding him on all sides except for his front, he made his way towards the ballroom. More guards stood along the sides of the hall with maids, they bowed down upon his arrival. They all wore more a fancy, fashionable attire than usual for the special occasion in which the whole Kingdom of Glade would be celebrating tonight.

The young man stopped in his tracks in front of a pair grand golden doors before him. Two butlers in matching black dress suits stood on the sides of it.

"Welcome, Thomas. Your highness," greeted a butler whom the young man was more familiar with than the other typical staff of the castle. He then bowed, and with another butler, unlatched the door and swung it open.

"Thank you, Alby," Thomas said with a smile. And with a nod to one of the guards by his side, he walked through the open doors alone. The guards who had accompanied him went on their separate ways to different halls.

The ballroom was quite grand. Broad, golden pillars separated the tall windows which were practically murals with the designs built in them. Multiple chandeliers hung from the ceiling which held up a various assortment chains of jewels and candles. They gave off a luminous vibe which fought off the night darkness stuck on the other side of the windows. The flooring was polished and smooth. The corners of the room were less illuminated.

And in this midst of royal scene, an abundance of people stood in a crowd, but not tightly together so there was still room to disperse. The women wore sumptuous dresses that typically went down to their heels, all in different colors and styles. On the other hand, the men all wore the same suits that either came in black or a navy blue. Some had their breast-pockets decorated with a flower which was a desperate attempt for individuality. White was reserved for the royalty in the Kingdom of Glade. Thomas was the only one in the room who wore the pure shade.

Thomas didn't even know most of these people who were practically all older than him. But it was clear the crowd was predominantly comprised of civilians who were of the upper class and could afford their way into the castle ballroom and fancy attire for this occasion. Some might've even come from more than halfway across the kingdom for this day. And it was unlikely that he'd even get a chance to acquaint himself with half of them. And it was possible, many of these people didn't even care for him. Perhaps they only came to make a statement of their wealth.

All heads were turned to him in silence. The chatter had come to a hush. Welcoming smiles greeted him.

Thomas held up a hand. "Welcome, everyone," he projected his voice. "Thank you for attending the once-in-a-lifetime celebration of my coming of age. As of today, I am 18-years-old and will be preparing to take my father's throne as my own in a few years time."

An applause erupted from all around the ballroom. 

"Tonight, let's dance!" Thomas ended off his short introduction. 

And with that, the live music started. Attendees either danced around the middle of the ballroom, took a taste of the food plated on the sides, or stood against the walls to converse. 

A familiar face immediately approached Thomas. And boy, was Thomas glad to see him.

"Minho," He greeted to the male.

"Thomas, I mean, your highness! This is pretty damn exciting isn't it? How're you feeling?" Minho asked. He wore the typical navy blue dress suit. Minho had a habit of being informal to nearly everyone he spoke to. Luckily, Thomas had warmed up to him rather quickly at a young age so it could easily be brushed off. But besides Minho being the exception, informal diction to royalty was highly frowned upon.

Minho came from a high class family which was on friendly terms with the royal family. He happened to be around the same age as Thomas, just a couple of years older. Because of these ties, Thomas had known Minho for his whole life. He hated to admit but Minho might've been his only true friend.

"It's overwhelming," Thomas let out quietly. He didn't want any other bystanders to overhear him talking in such way about the special day so he led his friend to the edge of the dessert table. "I'm not sure how to feel. I guess it's exciting but at the same time, scary."

"Yeah I totally get you there man," Minho shrugged. He looked out into the sea of people. After a couple of moments, he suggested to Thomas, "I know it's your celebration but how about we escape the ballroom and maybe take a walk outside?"

Honestly, Thomas felt more than glad that Minho brought on the idea. He felt burdened to look professional and grand in front of a bunch of strangers who just paid their way to get in here. Though he would definitely get in deep shit with his parents if he were caught leaving his own party, he decided it would be fun to take a little risk. After all, today he was officially 18-years-old and an adult. The king and queen weren't due to arrive until much later in the party so maybe just an hour or less outside would be okay to slip by. After a rigorous thought process, Thomas eventually agreed. 

The two then headed over to the end of the ballroom where the restroom was located. They entered through the door together and to their luck, no one else was in there. The restroom was quite large and spacious, so they would have to make their movements quick before anyone else stepped in and spotted them. They made their way to the opposite side of the restroom which lead to another door. 

Thomas exited first, then Minho. They walked down the hallway which had guards and maids standing on shift sparsely. Thomas nodded to each of them politely as he walked by. The halls were long, that took up a bit of their time before they had finally arrived to the castle garden doors. 

There was no way to completely avoid the eyes of castle staff. But at least, taking a side hallway instead of walking down the main one would bring on less attention and eye-witnesses. But there was a rule everyone knew in the castle about the garden. There, no guards or maids were allowed to be on premise except for the gardeners who tended to it every other morning. It was one of the many areas of the castle that only the royal family and their guests could step on. It was almost the perfect place to be alone.

The two let the warm night air swallow them as they stepped onto the path which branched out in multiple directions to different parts of the garden. The sound of crickets and night owls filled the empty void of human life - the complete opposite of the ballroom. They took the left path which presented a series of roses varying from yellow to red.

Minho let out a deep breath. "Away from all the people and their disgusting breath."

Thomas chuckled at the comment. Now that was something that could never leave past the lips of a prince. Oh, how he envied the commoners and their freedom to say what was on their mind. "Yes, it's quite nice."

After a short walk together, the path lead them to a gazebo which was decorated in vines that were tended to neatly. In it, a single bench was settled in the middle. The garden had three gazebos across it. Two of them were simply for decoration or shade. One of them located in the center of the garden along with the fountain was more for a romantic spot - it was where Thomas' parents, or aka the king and queen of the Kingdom of Glade, had their personal marriage. Fortunately, this gazebo wasn't that special one.

But this gazebo wasn't empty as they had expected it to be. A dark figure stood beneath it's hood. The person's hands were rested on the fence of it, they seemed to be looking out at the rest of the garden. Half of the gazebo was concealed by the night shadow while the other was painted in the moonlight. From where Thomas was, the person's face was painted in the shadows but by the silhouette of the figure, he could tell it was a man. 

Assuming this person wasn't of any danger, Thomas stood on the steps of the gazebo. Only specially invited guests were allowed into the garden. This person stood alone, which made it somewhat suspicious. He knew it wasn't his sister, Teresa, nor his parents by their figure, so who could it be?

"Excuse me," Thomas interrupted the silence. Minho behind him at the gazebo entrance with his arms crossed.

The person whipped their head around rapidly, as if in shock. They looked to be about the same height as Thomas but a bit shorter. "Oh, your highness!" The male voice spoke with an accent. "Forgive me. I understand I'm not supposed to be here."

"Show yourself." Thomas ordered. 

Hesitantly, the male stepped into the moonlit part of the gazebo. He had messy blonde hair and a skinny frame. And telling by his uniform, he was a castle guard. His features were quite attractive, to Thomas' surprise. Especially the large brown eyes. He had never seen this particular guard before, which wasn't anything peculiar since fresh guards were recruited frequently (though only after vigorous training and years of studying) and the castle grounds were quite enormous.

Typically, Thomas would have ordered the guard to go back indoors and to their assigned post. But this time, he didn't bother to. Though he had no particular reason for being generous, he just felt the urge to get to know the young man a bit more. Perhaps it was just the calm demeanor of the man that told him that he meant no harm and just wanted to enjoy the beautiful garden (or perhaps it was his attractiveness that was casting a spell upon him). 

"I'll let you stay outside for now. But when you make your way in, make sure no one catches you," He said. Minho shot him a confused look.

"It's alright. Thank you, your highness, but I should get back to my post," The man said. He then exited the gazebo. But as he did, his captivated eyes locked in to Thomas' for a moment, stopping time briefly, before he passed and continued on his way down the path.

Thomas turned around and watched the guard go on his way. He hadn't even realize his lips had dropped open to a small part for a moment until he closed them. The man hadn't even bothered with giving an excuse or reason as to why he was off-duty in a restricted area. 

"Something wrong with that guy?" Minho asked. "He seemed kind of strange to me."

"It's nothing," Thomas replied. He then stepped into the gazebo and rested his weight against the fence. It would only be for a short amount of time he could stay here before having to head back. Minho joined in and smiled briefly in his direction before looking out into the garden. 

In the silence and peace, Thomas found himself lost in thought. He replayed that moment the guard and his eyes had caught each others in his head. But then he wondered why he couldn't get it out of his head. Sure, he had just met an attractive guard who was ditching his post. But what was so significant about it? And what itched at him most, was the feeling that the guard seemed to have some sort of significance to him. He had some sort of strong, mesmerizing aura.

It was then he realize that he hoped to meet the man again.


	2. The Escort

Thomas and Minho had made it back a few minutes early before the king and queen were due to arrive. They slipped back in through the same path that they had taken to ease out. Which meant going through the bathroom and that was tremendously awkward considering there were actually people in there. But of course, they played it off as if they had returned from retrieving something.

Before heading back into the ballroom though, Thomas made a check in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair since the slight breeze from outside had put a few styled strands out of place. 

And it worked. Their little trip to ditch had been achieved with quite the unexpected ease. Minho had returned back to his family acting as if he had just stuffed himself with alcohol and food. His performance might've been a bit exaggerated but from where Thomas stood, near the closed grand hall doors, it seemed to have passed.

Thomas kept his hands together in front of him, making sure he didn't fidget since that was deemed unprofessional and childish. He felt a wave of awkwardness considering he was standing alone now, awaiting his own parents to arrive. And he appreciated every person who came up him to pass the time. 

Eventually, the music stopped and it was time. The room quieted down and everyone stopped in their tracks, knowing what was coming next. The golden doors were opened as two butlers, including Alby, on each side pulled the handles with grace, revealing the king and queen who wore tremendously fancy outfits. Far more decorative than Thomas had ever imagined they'd arrive in to his own birthday celebration. So that must've been why they were locked in their rooms with the castle stylists for a whole day.

Everyone seemed to hold in their gasps of awe. But Thomas couldn't relate. After all, all he saw was his own parents and no one of any superior status. But unlike your typical family, Thomas wasn't particularly close to his parents since they were usually busy running an entire kingdom and he was at classes. But regardless, they weren't strangers to him. He just wasn't comfortable enough to approach them for advice or comfort, he always went to his sister, Teresa, or Alby for that. It then hit him that wasn't sure if he should bow or not. There were some situations where he had to like approaching them at their own celebrations... But this was his own event. Surely, the rest of the room went down on their knees for a moment. 

Acting quickly, Thomas decided not to bow. He made his way to the king and queen, his heeled shoes tapping on the concrete in the silence. Upon coming in close, he stood off to the side to make sure he did not block their radiant aura. He smiled at them for a cue. And possibly an indirect message saying that he wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

They nodded back at him. 

"Welcome, everyone. And thank you for attending the prince's coming-of-age celebration today..." The queen started.

As Thomas watched his mother speak, his eyes laid on what was behind her. Back in the grand hall, a familiar male stood a couple of inches from the wall. He looked directly in front of him, which was to the wall on the opposite side since the guards stood zigzag from each other, making his small jawline visible. It was the guard whom he and Minho had met in the garden, except he had his uniformed hat on. But then as if the guard had felt Thomas' gaze, his eyes shifted.

They made eye contact.

Without Thomas' approval, his heart started to thump rapidly in his chest. It was like the guard had some sort of spell-casting aura. One that didn't allow Thomas' eyes to look away. While this eye contact was brief, it felt like a long, burdening moment. The guard shifted his eyes back to the wall, in a professional way, not as if he were embarrassed. He seemed completely unfazed but perhaps that was because as a guard, his demeanor had to be under control.

"And now, let's resume our celebration, shall we?" His mother ended off her short speech, bringing Thomas' attention back to what was at hand.

A cheer up-roared and glasses were raised. It was likely a good amount of the crowd was already drunk to start before the king and queen had arrived. The music started again and people resumed their activities.

Thomas approached his parents closer and greeted them. 

His father's eyebrows were furrowed. He took a look behind him into the hallway briefly before speaking. "I saw you during your mother's speech. You were distracted. Is there is something that is more important than what she has to say?"

Thomas shook his head, shocked that his father had noticed such a thing that had happened for perhaps only a couple of seconds. "It's nothing. Forgive me."

"I better not see this happen again," His father responded, making his face back to a calm and professional demeanor. "Now, go enjoy the party."

"Yes. Thank you," Thomas said and turned around to face the crowd in hopes of finding Minho, relieved that he didn't received any further scolding. Getting criticized by his parents was nothing new to him especially since he was raised to be obedient and ... how one would expect a prince to be. But now that he was of age, he figured he didn't have to worry too much anymore about his parents being strict.

Sure enough, Minho came to the rescue. He approached Thomas with the usual enthusiasm presented in a pat of the back. "How about getting drinks?" He suggested. "And no more ditching."

Thomas agreed with a smile. He felt an urge to ask Minho about whether it was obvious he wasn't fully tuned in to his mother's speech but he figured that'd be for a later time. For now, it was time to enjoy himself.

The two made their way to the bar at the side of the ballroom. Being the prince, he got full service. He ordered Minho a special cocktail and one for himself. Together, they sat at the bar and conversed. Thomas soon forgot that his parents were still in the room by the time he had hit a couple of sips. Together, they laughed. Together, they ordered more and more drinks which came in an instant one after another. With everything they talked about, they forgot just moments after and shifted onto a new topic. It was a time of bliss. Thomas had disregarded his status and if people looked at him funny. He felt like any other normal young man having fun with a friend. And no one intruded their time, not until an hour later.

Thomas didn't know how much time had passed since he and Minho had started drinking, nor did he know how many drinks he has had since then. He felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Thomas said while still laughing a bit, he looked back at whoever needed his attention, which typically, touching the royalty was considered rude but it had just slipped past his mind. 

And to his surprise, it was the one particular guard with the fluffy blonde hair. He felt his heart come to a stop for a moment though he wasn't sure why. 

"Excuse me, Prince Thomas," The guard said. "I hate to interrupt your moment but I felt I had to point out how many drinks you've had so far." The look on his face was friendly, it lacked any sense of criticism. 

"Huh? How many?" Thomas asked, his words dragged a bit but he didn't even notice it.

"About eight," The guard said in a hushed voice. "My prince, I believe I should escort you to your room. The drinking is getting out of hand from what I see."

"But it's... It's my birthday y'know," Thomas responded, unsure of what he was even saying.

"Yeaaah!" Minho threw his fist in the air. "I think that-"

But Minho didn't finish his sentence for the guard had put a finger to his lips to hush him. And somehow, it had worked.

"Might I remind you that as a prince, you must keep your composure," The guard said. He then held out his hand to Thomas. "Now, please let me take you to your room. You need some rest."

Thomas' eyes scanned the room for a moment to see that some eyes were on him. He felt embarrassment wash over him. Had he really consumed eight drinks? Was he drunk? Is this what it felt like to be drunk? He wondered where his parents were, if they saw him. Nervously playing along, he placed his hand into the guard's gloved one and slipped out from his seat. It was unusual behavior for a guard to approach the royal family for such matters since their job was keep the security in check. And from the way the guard talked, he sounded like he could've been the prince's personal butler. He must have left his post to intervene in Thomas and Minho's fun.

"Minho, you come too if you can," Thomas said.

Minho let out a rather loud laugh, "Alright! I got nothing else to do here alone anyways."

The guard raised a brow at him. "Come with me. And no more laughing if you will."

Minho shrugged and hopped out of his seat. But he did stop the laughter and the silly act as the two passed through the crowd, following the guard, to the grand doors which were open. A few people were heading down in that direction to leave the party and head home so they weren't alone with a line of guards staring at them.

Thomas then took lead, switching places with the guard as they made their way down a series of halls and then finally to a flight of steps which would leave up to the bedrooms.

Upon arriving in front of his bedroom door, Thomas opened the door and Minho followed him in, flopping onto the bed. He looked off to the side, shamefully. He had proved himself to be irresponsible to a crowd of people and even a guard. That was embarrassing on another level.

"Thank you," he muttered, standing at the door. He couldn't bother to act any more formal.

"My prince. You have nothing to worry about, it wasn't too obvious," The guard replied. This 'it' he mentioned must've been about Thomas being mildly drunk. Luckily, no one else was in the hallway and his voice didn't echo.

Thomas trailed his eyes up to the guard's, looking into his doe eyes. Boy, was the guard a lot more handsome up close. It made him feel butterflies inside. "You sure about that..?"

And sincerely, the guard responded with, "Yes. Now, good night, your highness." He then bowed and turned his back to head in the opposite direction.

"Wait..! What's your name?"

The words had slipped out from Thomas' mouth without a filter. And instantly, he regretted it. He hadn't meant to act friendly or at an equal status to the guard. That would be shamed upon if his parents saw. Which luckily, they didn't. But if they had seen him drinking a ton... That would mean instant doom. But Thomas had to know who this man was.

The guard turned around, a small smile on his face. "Newt," He said without hesitation.

Newt's generosity and unjudgmental appearance gave Thomas a spark of hope. He felt that maybe, he was lucky to have been saved by this particular guard. God knows what would have happened if he hadn't stepped in responsibly even it was the butler's job to care for the prince. Speaking of which, where even was Alby?

"Thank you, Newt," Thomas said with a smile. Whether the smile was too big or just right, he wouldn't know. And with that, he shut the door and turned on the lights. He faced Minho who was on the bed, gaping at him.

"Holy shit, were you flirting with him?" Minho gasped. He was ... half-joking.

A blush smeared across Thomas' features. He gave his friend a friendly punch in the arm, "The hell. Of course not." 

He then headed over to the vanity mirror where he wiped off his makeup and undid the extra accessories, a part of him that only Minho, his family, and a couple of castle stylists have seen. In his private room with Minho's company, he felt more than relieved to be able to be himself without a fear of judgement. He found himself daydreaming whilst gently rubbing the cotton ball on his cheekbone. He wondered if he really had flirted with the guard. He wasn't really sure what the meaning of flirting truly was since he had never done so himself nor had anyone done so to him.

And thinking about it, he realized, that asking for Newt's name was the furthest he's ever done out of his own interest to another person.


End file.
